This patent application is closely related to the following patent application: LOKRING(copyright) FITTING HAVING IMPROVED ANTI-TORSION CAPABILITY. The referenced application is being filed concurrently with the present application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to hydraulically actuated assembly tools and, more particularly, the present invention relates to assembly tools for LOKRING(copyright) fittings.
2. Background of the Invention
One type of fitting for fluid pressure conduits such as tubes or pipes has a connector body which fits loosely over the tube or pipe and a LOKRING(copyright) or swage ring which compresses the connector body against the outside surface of the tube or pipe to provide one or more seals and to provide a strong mechanical connection.
A prior art tool for assembling the fitting to the tube or pipe is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,510, which is entitled: HYDRAULIC ASSEMBLY TOOL WITH IMPROVED LOAD BEARING ARRANGEMENT FOR TUBE FITTINGS. A prior art fitting of the type discussed is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,191, which is entitled: PIPE FITTING WITH COUPLING BODY AND IMPROVED ISOLATION TOOTH ARRANGEMENT.
Prior art tools, generally, consist of hydraulic cylinders which move a moveable jaw relative to a fixed jaw. The jaws are configured to grip the LOKRING(copyright) or swage ring and the connector body to force the LOKRING(copyright) or swage ring over the connector body so that the connector body engages the tube to provide the required seal and strong mechanical connection.
Hydraulic power is supplied by a pump which is driven by an electrical motor, and a switch is provided for energizing the motor so that the hydraulic power is supplied, and the tool forces the LOKRING(copyright) or swage ring onto the connector body. The switch may be placed on the floor or any flat surface so that an operator of the tool may activate it by applying his or her foot or hand to the switch.
If the operator is on a ladder, or otherwise located where it is not convenient to place the switch, a second person is needed to activate the switch. This tends to slow production inasmuch as coordination of two persons is required, and introduces safety issues related to communication between the two persons.
The teachings of the copending application cited above and the issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,114,191 and 5,305,510 are hereby incorporated into the present application by reference thereto.
The present invention is a hydraulic assembly system. It has a hydraulic assembly tool connected by a hydraulic connection to a hydraulic pressure source which supplies a pressurized hydraulic fluid to the tool. The system includes a switch mounted on the hydraulic assembly tool and one or more signal connections between the switch and the hydraulic pressure source whereby activation of the switch causes the hydraulic pressure source to supply the pressurized hydraulic fluid to activate the hydraulic assembly tool.
It is therefore one of the primary objects of the present invention to provide a hydraulic assembly tool which may be employed by a single person.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool for attaching fluid fittings to tubes or pipes which may be employed by a single person.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide features for a hydraulic assembly tool which substantially prevents inadvertent actuation of the tool.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool which may be positioned and operated by one hand.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool with low voltage electrical controls.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic assembly tool which may be employed by a person on a ladder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hydraulic assembly tool which may be employed by a person in a location remote from the source of hydraulic power.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been generally described above, there will be various other objects and advantages of the invention that will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when the detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.